Light Scattering Films (LSF) on automobile interior glass surfaces can be formed from a variety of materials and circumstances. For example, sometimes LSF comprises a combination of dust/condensation with various materials of one's car. Various upholstery or car interior chemicals used to preserve such surfaces can also contribute to LSF formation, and thus using Armorall or cleaning chemicals (especially on the dash) can increase this film. The heat or leak from defroster vents can make LSF worse, and smoking can also increase this film. Typically, LSF is a misty-looking icky film, that is almost unnoticeable, until one is driving directly into the sun, and then LSF can be absolutely blinding.
Chemical analysis of light scattering film formed on interior glass surfaces of vehicles has revealed that much of the LSF was found to be stable organic compounds, emanating from materials in the vehicle interior, and condensing on the glass. Some compounds are produced by chemical reaction on the glass. The qualitative and quantitative nature of such films was found to be extremely variable, with environmental conditions found to contribute to such film's composition. Although vehicle manufacturers have long sought to reduce or eliminate the contributing materials of such films to control the occurrence of LSF, such film formation continues to be a significant problem, and one that threatens the safety of the commuting public. Sun glare or glare from headlights from LSF's has been identified as a contributing factor in numerous accidents where throngs of people have been injured or killed. Attempts to remove such LSF have included various devices, including angled wiping tools so that the particularly sloped surfaces of interior windshields can be more easily reached. Such tools, however, are cumbersome to use and to carry and are not readily transported, let alone used on a frequent basis, leading to the continued problem of LSF on windshields. When drivers of vehicles notice such film build up, such as during a morning or afternoon commute on busy highways, attempts to remove such films while driving the vehicle, e.g. by rubbing a hand or a cloth across the sloped interior surface of the windshield, is dangerous and distracts the driver even further, thus leading to numerous traffic accidents. Thus, there is a long felt but unsolved need for a system and method that effectively cleans the accumulated LSF from the interior of windshields in a simple, economical manner, and via a device that can be reused, readily attached and detached from the vehicle when desired and stored in the vehicle so that the repeated requirement to clean the interior of a windshield can be accomplished on a regular, periodic basis.